Blue
by Razor 0603
Summary: Joe has always loved the color blue, but he never knew the reason why. A chat with Cary may just hold the answer.


**Prompt: Blue**

**Summary: Joe has always loved the color blue, but he never knew the reason why. A chat with Cary may just hold the answer.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Joe laid on his back in a clearing outside of town, his eyes closed for the moment listening to the rustle of the wind and the waves lapping at the shore of the small pond a few yards away from him. Strand of grass tickled at his cheeks and felt smooth and silky as he rubbed them between finger and thumb at his sides. He slowly opened his eyes to stare at the sky, a small smile forming on his lips. He had always loved watching the sky, pointing out shapes in the clouds, but even when there was a clear sky he liked just looking up. It was so endless and wide. There was no variation in the blue but Cary always thought there was such depth up there. He loved the sky. But also because it happened to be his favorite color.

Blue.

He didn't know where his love of the color blue came from, just that ever since he could remember, he had loved the color. His eyes were always drawn to blue clothes in stores, the flash of a blue bike breezing past on the street. He always seemed to be subconsciously seeking it out but try as he might, he never could remember why he like it so much.

He was woken from his musings when heard his name called. Raising his head, Joe saw his friend Cary coming up to him, reaching his side and looking down at him.

"Joe... Whatcha doin'?"

"I was looking at the sky, but somebody's big head is in the way," Joe replied, grinning at Cary and chuckling when he received the finger as a response.

"No shit dumbass, I meant, why are you laying there?"

Joe shrugged, not having a real answer, "Just cause I can."

A hum.

"Mind if I join you?"

Joe motioned with his head he didn't mind, and Cary lay down in the opposite direction of Joe, his head next to Joe's. Once the boy was comfortable- wriggling his shoulders against the grass and shuffling his shoes off- their gazes returned to the sky. They lay for a long moment before Cary huffed a loud sigh and lifted an arm upward, splaying his fingers against the blue canvas above.

"What's so great about the sky, anyway?"

"It's just calming, but I don't expect you to understand anything about that, Cary," Joe said in a teasing manner, earning a dignified 'hmph' from the blond. Joe let that same smile play across his lips again. "It's just... really blue; to put it simply."

"Isn't your favorite color blue Jo-jo?" Cary asked, tilting his head slightly to see Joe nod and hum in response. Cary nodded to himself and looked back to the sky.

"Why is that your favorite color?"

It was Joe's turn to tilt his head, this time in curiosity.

"I don't know... Why are your favorite colors red, orange and yellow?"

"Cause those are the colors of fire"

The quick response threw Joe off for a second, leaving him trying to think of a follow up question but Cary spoke again before he could.

"I really like fire so I like the colours. Do you like blue because the sky is blue?," he asked and Joe shook his head to himself.

"Naa, I think its the other way round."

"Then what do you like that's blue?"

Joe thought about everything he had seen that was blue, the bike he got when he was seven, the marker he always used in school, the necklace he bought for himself, the baby blanket his grandmother knitted for him when he was born. But none of those felt like the real reason. Finally he shrugged.

"I honestly can't think of anything Ca, I just like the color."

Cary chuckled and stretched his arms over his head.

"Typical Joe Lamb for ya, likes something but doesn't have a damn clue why he likes it."

"... You're an ass, you know that?"

"I try"

Joe laughed despite himself, Cary always made him laugh right when he needed it. They lay there for what they thought was a few minutes but was actually an hour, making small talk before Cary slid into his shoes and stood up.

"I got to go man, it's getting late... Wanna walk with me?"

Joe smiled but shook his head, "No thanks Ca, I'm gonna stay out here a little but longer."

Cary smiled and shook his head, "Okay Jo-jo, but don't come crying to me when your dad flips his lid on you."

Joe laughed and shook his head, looking at Cary once more before his friend turned around and walked off. It was then it stuck him why he liked the color blue so much.

It was the same color as Cary's eyes.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Little one shot done with my sister, xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox, that was spur of the moment and we got bored. Hope you enjoy, and show my sister's page some love, she has a Super 8 fic up thats Joe/Cary!**

**OH! And for fans of Discovers and Disasters that read this, the new and final chap will be up tomorrow, I haven't forgot about it just got busy . Sorry a head of time for the wait!**


End file.
